Find the value of $x,$ if \[|x-20| + |x-18| = |2x-36|.\]
Solution: We recognize that $|2x-36| = 2|x-18|,$ so we get \[|x-20| = |x-18|.\]This means that, on the number line, $x$ is equidistant from $20$ and $18.$ Therefore $x$ must lie halfway between $20$ and $18,$ so \[x = \frac{20+18}{2} = \boxed{19}.\]